


Justified

by l00ps



Category: Original Work
Genre: Disturbing Themes, One Shot, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 16:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20474234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l00ps/pseuds/l00ps
Summary: A short disturbing story based on a writing prompt:"When committing a crime, you are judged by your intentions and not by your actions. You are a serial killer who has never been found guilty."





	Justified

"Please don't do this." Allison Simmons begged, her eyes brilliant green and puffy. The bags around her eyes looked displaced. Despite wearing nothing but old jeans and a stained T-shirt, she still looked beautiful. She's young, barely twenty.

"I'm doing you a favor, darling." I explained, but I know she knows why I paid her a visit. I got her tied already, unable to resist. It was sad how her hair smelled like crappy fast food fries when I was tying her. She smelled like grease and I hated that smell.

She continued to sob.

"You shouldn't be crying, you know. I know all about you. Your parents love you very much. You shouldn't have moved into this shitty apartment." I talked as I looked around her current 'home', resisting the urge to clean. "I'm twenty-one, and I'm still studying. I looked at your high school records. You had higher grades than me. You had a future."

"Until that asshole Ben Mallard got you knocked up." I sighed. "He isn't that even handsome. Heck, he's not even a football player, or a nerd. He's a drop out for God's sake. He dragged you down. He's a menace in this society, and now you are too. You haven't been paying your rent, Ally!" I told her, still standing in front of her.

The sofa was too disgusting to sit on. Gee. How could anyone live with such filth? 

"By the way, the rent is too high. After I'm done here, you won't have to pay for this. Ben wouldn't support you anymore, I mean, not like he supported you before. I have to go soon. Gotta study, you know. So, I have to get this done already." 

I dusted off my clothes and opened my bag. I don't like messy things like guns, and I can't afford ones with silencers, so I just make do with knives. I have a baseball bat too, but that's only for knocking people out and silencing them. I used it on her already, though, so I'm picking the knives. 

"Please. Please no. Have mercy. What do you want? All my money is under the bed." Allison started to struggle, but I got her duct taped securely on the chair (which is also filthy and dusty). "Don't do this please. I'm begging you! I'll give you anything! Please!" She yelled, and my heart ached at the sight of her tears. 

"I'm sorry. I really am." I apologized sincerely, and taped her mouth shut. Her eyes widened when she saw the knife on my hand. "No no don't panic. Relax. Everything will be over soon. Your parents will have you back and you won't live in this place anymore." 

I took one look around again before turning to her. Allison Simmons is a good person. She quit school to work at a crappy fast-food and never did she steal anything her entire life. People like her are what prompted me to be like this. I want to help her, so I will. 

"I'm doing this for you." I said with finality. She closed her eyes shut. I stood. 

I stood and left the room. It only took fifteen minutes. He looked just like his father.

"Go back to studying, okay? I'm sure your parents will love to have you back." I patted her head, and she looked so confused it was almost funny. I was quiet and she must have kept her eyes shut. I left her just like that. Confused and scared. She's single again and nothing to drag her down.

She'll thank me sometime. I'm sure she'll be a future doctor like her mother said, and she'll marry someone who deserves her. Maybe she'll even start a family someday, and have a daughter this time. It would be nice if a little girl takes after her. She's very pretty.

I know everyone appreciates what I do. I'm doing everyone a favor. I'm helping. The court knows I'm just helping people.


End file.
